


Not Alone Anymore

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steven Universe References, Virgil needs a hug, moxiety - Freeform, patton is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Anxiety is feeling down, so when Patton shows him a bit of love along with hot cocoa and cookies, the young side can't help but break down and seek the Moral side's comfort.





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before Accepting Anxiety. So that's what Virgil was still being called Anxiety in this.

Anxiety wasn’t doing to well, and Patton could tell. The black-clad side was always sort of hard to read, but for the Moral side, it was getting a lot easier since they’ve been spending more time together. He got to see the things that Logan or Roman had yet to see in Anxiety. He got to see his smile, how he cared for them, and even though he had said his love was an understood thing, Patton could tell how much he loved him and the others. Even when Roman said some pretty mean things and Logan tended to go on and accidentally say something offensive without knowing it, Anxiety still loved them. Patton could tell. Watching as the younger side curled up on the couch with his knees pressed tightly to his chest and the hood of his hoodie covering his head, Patton frowned and pulled back from where he was peeking on him from the kitchen. Putting on his thinking face, Patton let his eyes navigate the kitchen, looking for something that could help him make his dark strange son feel a bit better. Noticing the cookies he baked a couple hours ago, and the box of hot cocoa laying near the coffee maker, Patton grinned and got to work.

“Hey Kiddo, everything okay?” Hearing Patton’s voice, Anxiety twitched before he slowly moved his face up from his knees, examining the Moral side coming into the living room, holding a tray of cookies and two mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate. Swallowing the lump that has been building in his throat since he woke up, Anxiety arched an eyebrow at the stuff as Patton placed it on the coffee table, before sitting down next to the younger side, a few inches away much to his relief. Observing the cookies and hot cocoa, Anxiety glanced up from the tray to look at Patton, who was sitting patiently, giving him a soft smile. Nibbling on his lip, Anxiety moved his gaze to his socks and shrugged. “And that’s okay. You don’t need to tell me right away. Let’s just relax and have some of these cookies I baked! I made you a mug of hot cocoa too! Dig in!”

Letting his gaze move to the food and drinks, Anxiety slowly removed his legs from his chest and leaned forward, carefully taking his mug and two chocolate chip cookies. Doing the same, but taking three cookies, Patton blew at his cocoa before taking a sip and then popping a cookie in his mouth. Observing him doing this, Anxiety did the same before he quietly took a bite of the cookie, blinking at how good it was. Seeing the younger side start at the taste, Patton smiled and focused on his own things until Anxiety finished his cookies and cocoa. Once they were done, Patton took the mugs to the kitchen, while the Anxious side began to stuff more of the delicious chocolate chip cookies in his mouth. Closing his eyes, Anxiety didn’t realize he started crying until he heard Patton’s gasp and opened his eyes, feeling the tears trailing down his cheeks, officially streaking his eyeshadow. Trying to blink away the tears as Patton sat quickly next to him, Anxiety tried to wipe them away, but more came after that and sobs began to bubble out of his throat.

“Oh Kiddo, why do you look so sad? What happened?” Patton whispered, carefully reaching out so he didn’t startle the other. Noticing Patton’s hands coming towards him, Anxiety debated pulling away yet the warmth of the other side was promising, so he beat Patton to it and leaned into him, placing his face in the Moral side’s shoulder. Wrapping his arms around the trembling other, Patton pulled Anxiety forward until the younger side was practically in his lap as he rocked them side to side, gently shushing the broken and cracking sobs that left Anxiety’s throat. Fighting his own tears at how bad Anxiety’s cries sound, Patton pressed his head against Anxiety’s, pulling off his hood gently so he could rub his finger through his messy hair. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of for crying Hun. It’s okay. You’re not alone anymore, I’m here.”

“P-Pat,” Virgil whimpered, clutching the other’s blue polo shirt tightly while he tried to snuggle closer to him. Rocking them a little slower, Patton continued to scratch at Anxiety’s scalp carefully, keeping his touch gentle. Sniffling in Patton’s shirt, Anxiety leaned into the touch and Patton felt his body shiver as he soaked in the affection he was receiving. Pressing a small kiss to the side’s hair, Patton pulled away slightly, making sure to keep Anxiety in his lap. Noticing the black tear stains going down his cheeks, Patton conjured up a wet rag, and gently cleaned his face off, carefully cleaning under his eyes as the eyeshadow disappeared. Placing the rag on the coffee table, Patton brought his hand to Anxiety’s cheek, cupping it. Leaning into it, Anxiety looked shyly up at him as he bit his lip. “Why’re you being so nice to me?”

“Well Kiddo, the thing is…you’re important to me. And…I guess I kinda know how you feel, in a way! You see, no matter what you go through, I want to be there with you. Because I know how it feels to feel alone, since I’ve seen the dark side of sad feelings too,” Patton explained softly, rubbing his thumb underneath Anxiety’s eyeshadow free eye. Sniffling a bit more, Anxiety whimpered and clutched the shirt against Patton’s chest. He could tell that Patton was telling the truth. He trusted the Moral side more than he did with Creativity or Logic at the moment. Shuffling Anxiety closer again, Patton closed his eyes as he thought about the past. “At night is when I honestly felt alone most of the time. The darkness felt suffocating, and even though Logan and Roman were just down the hall from me, I felt so alone. I never knew what to do but bare with it.”

Feeling tears burn at his eyes again, Anxiety buried his face in Patton’s chest and shyly wrapped his arms around the Moral side’s waist. Keeping a happy squeal inside, Patton tightened his hold around the smaller side and buried his face in Anxiety’s hair, smelling the scent of lavender. Staying silent for a bit, just taking each other’s warmth in, nothing was said until Patton pulled back a bit and pressed their foreheads together. Jumping slightly in shock, Anxiety held back a gasp and stayed still as their eyes focused on one another.

“You know Anxiety. I love you very much, and whatever is bothering you, whatever you have to confess to, won’t make me love you less. I’ll always stand by you Kiddo, please remember that,” Patton whispered, keeping his gaze straight on Anxiety’s, making sure the younger male knew he was telling the truth. However, Anxiety didn’t need the eye contact to tell Patton was being tell Patton was being truthful, he could just tell by the tone of voice, and after he took it in, Anxiety felt more tears bubble in his eyes. Shushing Anxiety gently, Patton wiped the tears away, and pressed a small kiss to Anxiety’s forehead. “I won’t let anybody hurt you anymore Kiddo. And if ever need to just talk or vent out whatever you’re feeling, you can always come to me, day or night. Please don’t hold your feelings in anymore with me okay? There’s no reason to hide from me anymore.”

“I’ll t-try,” Virgil sobbed, hugging Patton close again and burying his face in his chest. Situating them around on the couch, Patton laid down and brought Anxiety up so he could still keep his arms around his waist, but his head could lay on his chest and stomach. Sighing comfortably, Anxiety snuggled his face into Patton’s midsection, and held back a purr when the Moral side’s fingers rubbed through his hair again. Mulling over what Patton had said, Virgil sniffled and glanced up, observing as Patton turned on the television, putting Steven Universe on. Feeling a snicker rise up his throat, Anxiety held it back and just hid his face in Patton’s belly again. Noticing a vibration on his stomach, Patton jumped and moved his gaze to Anxiety, who looked like he wanted to say something. “U-um…you sound a lot like m-me Patton…and u-um…if you have a-anything you want to t-talk about too…I’ll be here…e-even though I might not give g-good advice.”

Gasping at what Anxiety had mumbled, Patton grabbed the male by his shoulders and dragged him higher, tangling their legs together as he pushed Anxiety’s face in his neck. Flushing as he was brought closer, Anxiety tried not to squirm or tense up, however after a minute of laying on top of Patton, he found he was quite comfortable and relaxed fully on the warm body. Turning his head, Anxiety kept his ear on Patton’s chest, listening to the soft thumps of his heartbeat while he watched the episode of Steven Universe that Patton seemed to be really into. Observing as Steven saved the gem called Lapis from the back of the mirror, the Anxious side couldn’t help but feel like he related to the blue gem. Both he and her were saved. Glancing up at Patton, Anxiety smiled soft when he listened to the giggles that rose out of the glasses wearing side as he laughed at something funny on the episode. Feeling the Moral side’s hand rubbing soft motions into his lower back, Anxiety closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of comfort. It wasn’t long before both sides had fallen asleep, completely cuddled up into each other’s embrace. Patton with a soft smile on his face, while Anxiety had the same soft smile, he also had tear tracks stained on his cheeks. However, if anyone asked him, he would say it was the best rest he ever got.


End file.
